Dragonball Shrine
The Dragon Ball Shrine is a location that the Dragon Balls must be gathered at to call forth Shenron. While here, the people who have all gathered the Dragon Balls can have 3 wishes of their desires before Shenron will scatter or one wish and then allow Shenron to leave. Depending on the power of the wish it may take up more than enough power for 2 wishes or more so do think before you speak. The wishes that effect a characters Health, Strength, Speed, and Stamina may only be used twice per character. You may RP here. Wishes Shenron Grants * I wish for Life! back Dead Characters * Plot Convenience! you need for Story Build or otherwise such as a vaporized corpse * I wish to be Healthy! Health by 100,000 * I wish to be Strong! Strength by 100 * I wish to be Fast! Speed by 100 * I wish to be Tolerable! Stamina by 100 * I wish to be Rich! 200,000 Zeni * I wish for a Unique Item! 1 Unique Item of Definition (within Rules) * I wish for Ultimate Power! Legendary from Dead Characters (or Banned Users) to yourself RP Area The Shrine stands tall outside of the Time Nest. It is a large gazebo with three bridges leading to its base over a small river running underneath them. There are three sets of stairs equal to the bridges and each platform leads up to the altar which is a column with a curved head that has seven empty holes. When the Dragon Balls are placed here, Shenron is summoned, and you may be granted any two wishes that he can grant. Grant Us Our Wish!! Shenron's First Summoning Bastion is guided by trunks to the dragonball shrine "So i just put the ball in here and wait for the others to arrive with theirs?" Trunks nods and leans against the pillar "Well i know Aaron has some though i'm not sure who else grabbed the others" Monarch walks around from behind the pillar Trunks is leaning on. "That would be me, dear." He says as he has the four star dragon ball in his right hand every so often throwing it up and catching it. "Thought I may as well gain something from their quest to revive Kevryn." He grins. "So why exactly are you here Trunks? Just here for the show? I'd imagine Shenron loses his appeal after a while." Aaron lands outside the Dragon Ball shrine, holding his bag at his side tightly. He exhales a shaky breath, his Dragon Balls glowing brighter."I'm finally ready Master Kevryn...." His eyes begin to water. He wipes his eyes, before smiling and entering."I'm here finally" He says walking up to the group. There is the sound of rapid foot steps as Shin leaps over the wall to the Shrine area and lands just in front of the bridges. "Yo." he says with a smile having two of the Dragon Balls at his waistline in a small bag. "I'm here guys. Let's get our friends back." he says walking over the bridge. Trunks instructs them that to summon the dragon all they need to do is call to him so they all call out to Shenron. The sky goes pitch black and the balls glow in unison letting off a pulsating hum as lighting cracks around them. The balls let out a huge yellow beam that undulates and spirals before a dragon emerges from its blinding light the dragon is huge its body curved and spiraled all over the sky baring down upon them. The dragon has a deep commanding voice "I am the eternal dragon, speak your wish and I will grant it" Aaron looks up at Shenron in amazement. He rushes forward looking up at Shenron."For our first wish Shenron, we'd like to bring back my Mentor and Friend, the Saiyan called Kevryn!" He calls out to the Dragon. The dragon looks down upon Aaron his eyes glow red before cutting out "I cannot grant your wish, the Saiyan known as Kevryn does not wish to return" "I've got this one scale-breath." the familiar voice is heard as Shenron grunts as his head lowers from someone slamming down on top of it and nearly collides with the building. "Who dares--?" "Ah shut up you old fart. Hey guys." It was Kevryn, except he was partially hollow with a halo over his head. "My training isn't complete, I don't wish to come back, but I can give you some good news before I fade. I've got an idiot here who's got a new torso I've personally tested." Kevryn says proudly before everyone hears the North Kai shout: "YOU TURNED MY PLANET INTO A DONUT!" "Whatever, Cero, get your ass over here and say hello to the folks." he says before fading away. Cero placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and vanished from King Kai's world to appear in front of the Dragon. Cero walks over and stands next to the ghost-like Kevryn, his hair appeared to have a different style and he appeared to have a new look. His whole outfit was one thing, swimming jammers that were very dark blue with purple lines. Cero waved lightly, wearing a stale expression, "Hey" He spoke in a plain tone. "Guess you guys forgot about me." Through the time he was training his body seemed to be more toned and muscular then before, he also without armour and the metal bands around his arms. "Kevryn and King Kai sorted out this body for me." He spoke softy, seeming a bit bored. Bastion scratches his head and stands inbetween Shin and Aaron "Damn i didn't expect that, listen Aaron try and stay calm I have a plan here it may not be something perfect but i want you both to trust me" There is the sound of phasing from instant transmission and Monarch is kicked in the chest by Kevryn's strong leg. As the kick was finishing, Kevryn formed a ki gauntlet around his leg and used his ki to push the gauntlet increasing the power of the kick to shatter Monarch's chest armor and send him skidding across the ground and implant him into the far wall before landing next to Aaron. Kevryn looked down to his old student and placed a hand on his head. "You're gonna go far, kid. From above I've been watching and seen how far you've all come. I don't say this often, nor should I ever have to, but I'm proud of you, Runt." he says before they hear King Kai nagging at Kevryn to get back before he smiles at Monarch getting himself off of the wall. "That's for claiming you're the strongest. When I return... you're joining North Kai..." he says with an echo vanishing. Monarch stands up throwing his armour to one side. Over his black body suit now forms what appears to be a blue armour made from ki. His wings still potruding from the back but the rest of his body covered in this blue ki covering his body shoulders and legs. "I've been working on this for a while, this really just gives me chance to show it off." He stands up and begins laughing "Seriously though? Heheheh. All this work the kid and Shin put in and no one's getting revived? Ahahahah well if that isn't a life lesson for the poor kid I don't know what is." He then puts on a mocking voice "Y'know what Aaron you try really really hard and gather all the dragon balls and if you're just lucky you may end up with absolutely nothing to show for it whatsoever." "''AHAHAAHAHAH! Oh dear. Well at least this guy gets his body back. Woo. Ain't that just grand. Hahhaha" Aaron immediately has Monarch by the throat and pinned to the ground, a dark look in his eyes, reminiscent of Kevryn."I got my wish pal, I got to see my friend again. And if you don't want to feel my rage, and his rage, I suggest you shut your mouth, or let one of us shut it for you. Or would you rather wish for it? I promise it'll be bliss compared to what we'd do." Aaron releases him, before walking past Bastion and Shin, standing on the stairs, sadly. Shin is just stunned at the current turn of events and holds his head before hearing Monarch's sour tongue. Instead he just smiles ignoring the man and looking up at the dragon. He feels memories of seeing other serpentine dragons that frightened him as a child. Shenron was definitely frightening for his power but was definitely a respectable individual. Shin chuckled to himself before letting out a healthy laugh. He stopped with a grin looking onwards to Shenron. ''Now we can bring back Cero in due time... maybe now if we can use our wishes right... he thinks. Cero lets out a sigh, "I'm staying in Otherworld." His voiced seemed as bland as before when those words left his lips. "There are things going on in Naraka, I need to see what they are, and even then, I need to train a bit more. I have already trained quite a bit... That and I want to stay and fight Kevryn again." His head turned to face Shin, "Sorry, maybe next time I can return. Until then, I'll be training." He looks to Bastion, keeping his same plain look, "Bastion, there is another here, with me, another version of me." He looked at the whole group before placing his index and middle finger on his forehead, "I'll see you all later." He seemed to vanish in am instant, returning to King Kai's world with Kevryn. Shenron looks agitated and its only made worse by having Kevryn stamp on his head "Are you going to make your wishes or not? I have not the patience for my time to be wasted. So make your wishes now or let me leave in peace" Bastion stands up and looks at Shenron "if they aren't coming back then i have a wish, we were bested by another version of me something stronger than all of us. During that time we saw version of us so much stronger so dragon i beseach you grant one of us this power Shin and Aaron both of them are equally worthy of it so i leave the choice to you i put that in fates hand. Dragon i wish that one of them possesses more of that power that we may have the strength to push ourselves to be more like them so that we can protect our friends and the ones we love, so we dont have to have people we need the dragonballs to return return Shenron turns to him "accessing a world that is gone won't be easy, it is not however beyond my power." Shin Aaron and Bastion are enveloped in a light "you all equally possess the potential to choose between you is foolish so fate will be the factor that determines it" the light closes around Aaron and he suddenly feels something unlock deep within the core of his being but it isnt something he can tap into just yet "your wish has been granted now speak your second and final wish Monarch smirks "Curious choice of wish Bastion, not gonna lie though I'm interested in seeing what sort of result it will bring. Dragon the second wish is mine. Grant me a weapon fitting a King such as I, so I may rule with the power I deserve to strike down any who dare question my Wisdom and Strength." He says rather seriously obviously with an idea of a weapon in mind. The dragon stares directly into Monarchs eyes "Yes i see what you desire and it is well within my power to grant you" his eyes glow red and a dark blue glow forms infront of monarch, a butterfly similar to the ones he generates it wraps around itself forming an intracate hand gaurd and long slim handle and hilt on its top is a blue and black butterfly crest adorning the work. "This is the weapon you desire, your wish has been granted. I bid you farewell until next we meet" the light contracts within itself launching the dragonballs flying as the sky returns to normal" Monarch smirks as he takes a hold of the hilt. As he does so a blade of blue ki is emitted from the hilt creating a blade of blue light. He begins swinging it slightly and thrusting the blade to get used to it's feel and weight. "Perfect. This truely is a blade fit for a King, I couldn't of done it better myself. Heheh. However I can't have it on all the time." Suddenly the blade retracts back into the hilt. Monarch unfurls his tail and runs it through the hilt before reforming his belt from the tail. "Say what you want about the monkey tail, it's definitely practical." He says with a smirk "I was thinking a sword wouldn't have fit how you fight i should have figured it was ki based it certianly is exquisitely crafted" Bastion turns back to Shin and Aaron "see told you i had a plan, sorry i couldnt figure out a way to offer it to both of you but you said after the void fiasco you needed to be stronger well i figured i would help and it looks like you got the gift there Aaron" Bastion chooses not ot say anything more he knows exactly what he did but he knows Aaron and shin don't. Aaron feels small, but powerful pulses coming from within him. Closing his eyes, he activates his Soul Sense, noticing his Soul has grown in power, and has gained a slightly greenish tint when pulsing. He looks down at his hands, which looked completely different to him now."What...Did he wish?" He thinks to himself, before looking over to Bastion."Thank you..." He says, a small smile on his face. He looks to Shin, before walking over to him, and hugging him. "None of this was for nothing, Shin...We saw Kevryn and Cero, and Monarch got what he wanted...I guess today was a good day." He says happily. Shin nods to Aaron and smiles before looking to Bastion. "We did good today. With Kevryn and Cero watching over us from above, we shouldn't have too much to worry about. Now I've gotta get home, It's almost time for the baby shower the Onikoran have planned." he explained waving to everyone and heading out. He stopped just as he jogged past Monarch and smiled. "Hey, Zucana. Now that you're a swordsman, you're on my list pal." he said with a grin and seriousness in his eye. "I will become the World's Strongest Swordsman, not even you will stop me." he said before tearing off. The second summoning Erston is stood before the dragonball shrine, plasters on his face and his arm in a sling as Bastion arrives. "Ah good you made it, you managed to patch yourself up allright after that whole golden frieza business." Erston pats his shoulder taking out a box with the other dragonballs in "You guys did good out there, tell shin the same when he arrives." Erston salutes and leaps backwards decending down the nest and dissapearing" Bastion takes the ball out of his bag and puts it with the 5 Erston was holding onto. "That was an ordeal getting these but i guess the saiyans had to make a return some time. Now i just have to wait for my directionally distorted dragon daestro to arrive with the last ball and we can get going" Shin crash lands into the flowing stream around the shrine and floats above the water on his back. "I'm here... uh, I think I hit a Pelican." Shin gets up and flaps his wings until he lands beside Bastion holding his Dragon Ball. "Alright! Let's bring back Cero and Kev." Bastion is already slotting the dragonballs he had into the alter "Oh hey shin, i would ask how you hit a pelican in the boundry between heaven and hell but frankly i have seen weirder things where you are involved" Bastion steps back "I summoned him last time so care to do the honors?" Shin nods. "Hmm... not quite sure what to say, uh..." Shin thinks for a moment pondering words until he smiles and comes up with something. He holds his hands out to the orbs and chants: "Shenron hear our call!" after a very long two minutes of awkward silence Shin gets mad and shouts: "Get out here you lazy dragon!" which sparks the Dragonballs to shoot forth. The sky darkens and a brilliant light bursts forth twisting and convulsing like a serpent before finally the huge green dragon forms his body extending beyond measure slightly hidden in the clouds he looks nettled "You again? I am the eternal dragon, speak your desires so i may grant your wish" Bastion steps forward "as hospitable as ever, well best not to beat around the bush here Shenron we beseech you return to life the saiyans known as Cero and Kevryn so they may walk again amongst the living" "So i am to bring back the impetuous one from before, that wish is within my power" His eyes glow red as he stares forward "Your wish has been granted, speak your second wish so i can get going" Bastion pauses "wait second wish? Huh well that was unexpected well a two for one isnt bad" He turns to Shin "this may appear selfish but trust me on this one ok" Bastion turns to shenron "Then my next wish is for money for my daughters schooling and the rebuilding of their home and then something for my friend who helped me get this far" Shenron nods "that is an easy wish to grant, so your wish has been granted." his eyes glow red and a large wad of Zeni descends into his hands "Your wishes have been granted so for now i bid you farewell" The light closes in on itself and shoots up into the air scattering the dragonballs. Bastion walks over to Shin giving him half of the Zeni "It was the only thing shareable and you more than earned it with the help you gave so why not treat yourself after we wait for the saiyans to return" "Thanks Bastion." he says with a smile pocketing the Zeni. "It may come in handy for later uses. Hmm... might be weird seeing Cero and Kevryn again, hopefully at least one will be grateful for their return." Shin looks over to the shrine as the two saiyans begin phasing in. "Here we go." Cero fades in and is returned to life. He appears in his new outfit, the black trenchcoat covering most of his body. Cero moves some of his hair from in front of his face. "We're back" He says in a bland tone before it shifts to a slightly angry tone, "Oi, I said to stop referring to us as 'we' cause we're alive again." His tone returns to the one before and he tilts his head slightly, "Oh, right, we are alive again, one body, sorry." Kevryn phases in and stretches his arms and legs. "Well... looks like I'm alive again." he states looking around before he floats straight up into the air. "I'll see you guys around. I've some unfinished business." Kevryn vanishes using Instant Transmission out of the area. Bastion looked like he was about ot say something to kev but he dissapeared "you know what i'm not even surprised anymore. I expected that much" Bastion sighs "now we gotta deal with that. Anyway hey Cero long time no see hows it feel to be back from the nether" "Cero!" Shin shouts. "Last I remember, I was sat on a Column at the top of Naraka, picking my teeth." Cero replied with his blank tone of voice. "But I am alright, Naraka was starting to turn for the worst, this time of year is always strange there, we didn't feel like exploring the strangeness of that again." He continued before his tone changed to a calm somewhat happy tone, "We thank you for bringing us back." Cero gives a bow. Bastion pockets his money "well Ubu will be happy to hear you guys are back and that i have money for the girls schooling" Bastion pauses "oh yeah you guys dont know about that do you" Shin scratches his head. "Yeah, we'll inform you for any updates you want. How about we catch up later at that local club in town, Stardust?" Shin asks with a smile and chuckle. Cero lets out a faint chuckle, "Never heard of such a place." His more honourable side spoke, "Is Babylon still standing?" He asked the two. "Yeah it is, however we kind of dropped the ball on sand retention so it may be a little more dusty then you remember but nothnig a swift gust shouldn't fix" Bastion stretches "well as fun as catch up will be i have a missus to return to. I'll have a proper catch up when you are better aclimated to life again" The 3rd summon, Toko finally sees a dragon. Toko places the last crystal orb into the podium, the dragon balls begin glowing but he holds of summoning Shenron, lightly touching his bruises and wincing every time he waits with a smile, Shibo the angry spirit ball hovers by Toko, although he doesn't have injuries his presence is weaker and he's a little bit see through. "He should be here soon" Toko affirms Shibo who grunts in response. "Hehe... A real Dragon, and one that can do that..." he happily smiles. After a minute or 2 Trunks arrives on the scene with Bastion in tow "There he is he wanted you to see this" Trunks then leaves muttering something about it always being those guys when it comes to the dragonballs Bastion walks up to the shrine at first surprised by the rather sudden change in Toko although nothing would make him less recognisable to him "Toko? Man you must have been training with Whis you have grown a lot, hell i can sense the change in your power" Bastion glances over his wounds "And from the looks of it you didn't hold back using it. Wish i could have seen it myself but i suppose theres always another time. So i heard from trunks you gathered some certian wish granting orbs? You finally get to see a dragon and then i think you'll be surprised by what this one can do" Toko grins happy with the compliments "Hehe Yeah I had to fight a really tough guy called Turnis, it was my first fight since coming back from Whis so I was a bit rocky" he laughs "I made Shibo work too! He isn't happy about it in person, but really he likes that he gets to fight in his 'semi true form' or something" he laughs "But more than anything I'm pumped to see the Dragon A REAL ONE!... Do... You know the command? Could you whisper it to me so I can say it..." Bastion surpresses a laugh "I wonder how long you would have stood there before shouting out random things to summon him huh? Allright i'll tell you" He leans to Toko's ear and whispers the command phrase "now you gotta do it in the coolest and most dramatic way you can so that the dragon hears you" "RIGHT!" Toko nods enthusiastically! he pulls a pose, rapid steps, spins and pulls a pose very similar to the 'Elite Pose' (Jaco's) "DRAGON! um... ALMIGHTY DRAGON HEAR MY CALL!" At that the sky turns dark and the dragon balls glow a wondrous yellow as they burst and a streak of lightning runs around the sky eventually stopping facing Toko and Bastion, the lights fills out to reveal the great dragon SHENRON! Toko is bouncing from excitement he can barely contain himself. "I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! STATE YOUR WISH" The Dragon demands... Then looks mildly bothered "CAN YOU STOP? ASK YOUR WISH OR I SHALL LEAVE!" After a few more seconds of Toko ragging Bastion around in excitment he settles down and stares the dragon in the face with a mighty grin. "DRAGON GRANT MY FIRST WISH" he mumbles to himself how cool this is "BRING MY FATHER TO LIFE!!" Toko fists the air! There is an awkward moment of silence, Shenron looks concerned for a second. "CHILD! I AM AFRAID THAT IS A WISH I CANNOT GRANT... A FATHER SO YOU SPEAK OF, MUST NOT EXIST IN THIS REALM..." He calls "As I see you are not also" he mumbles. Toko looks understandably stunned he didn't hear the last part but sits down. "..I don't get it" he frowns "H...Hey Bastion can you take a wish while I think about something... Whatever you want" he smiles up at Bastion, trying to hide his real emotions, "I want to give you a gift and this feels best" Bastion can easily tell of the effect that comment as Toko is not exactly hard to read and Bastion knows him well so he tries to play up his reaction so he will focus on finding that answer although there is genuiness to it "Really? You'd give something that valuable to me? Thank you Toko i don't know what to say. Thank you that means a lot to me" he steps up to the dragon who is clearly disdainful at seeing him again "Dragon i beseach thee My "daughter" Cauli comes from a world where she held the power of a legendary super saiyan thanks to her father i know she has this deep in the recesses of her being please can you unlock that latent power within her The dragon looks relieved "A simple wish one i am well within my power to grant you his eyes glow and what appears to be an intense Ki aura forms in front of Bastion in it stands a visage of cauli who slowly aclimates to it and dissapears "NOW SPEAK YOUR NEXT WISH" Bastion goe back to Toko "You managed to figure out what you were thinknig about there?" "Y...Yeah" Toko steps back up to the dragon "SHENRON! c...Can I call you that?" Shenron nods "SHENRON! Although you say you can' bring him to life, can you... Give me something of his? A momento... LIKE HIS MIGHTY BLADE!" The dragon mumbles "You.. Already have most of his things but I think..." "What? I can't hear you?" Toko shouts. "'TIS A SIMPLE WISH! TAKE IT A MOMENTO, YOUR OWN WEAPON FORM ANOTHER PLACE RECREATED!" In a flash of his eyes a sword appears in Toko's arms, the 'SPIRIT SWORD 'BRAVO' Toko looks incredibly happy "Perfect!" "YOU HAVE ONE FINAL WISH MAKE IT FAST OR ELSE I'LL LEAVE!" Shenron calls! "YEAH GIVE ME THE POWER TO WALK IN HIS FOOTSTEPS AND WIELD HIS WEAPON!" "A SIMPLE MATTER" Shenrons eyes flash and so does Toko's body, feeling a surge of power Toko leaps into the air "W...Wow" he approaches Shenron who looks mad at the invasion of privacy, he 'hugs?' Shenrons nose "Thank you Mister. Shenron, but my father is real I know it" Shenron begins to glow and dissipate "Correct" he mumbles "I HAVE GRANTED YOUR WISHES!" He calls and disappears with a burst, the dragon balls rise, spin and blast away with him. Toko lands next to Bastion and leans a head on his shoulder, "Shenron... Said I was right... So is he real?" Bastion notices spirit sword bravo and has a nostalgic feeling for reasons "I dont see any reason why shenron would lie, that means he is real maybe he is just in another existance. I mean i originally came from a different existance so its not impossible to say he could be out fighting the forces of evil somewhere out there. And now you have the sword he wields so you can smight evil and look cool doing it" Toko laughs "Yeah! AND I MET A DRAGON! Hehee" He swings his new sword, now I'd better go rest and eat away these bumps. "Thanks for coming Bastion, I'm glad you got a wish!" Toko takes flight, "I'll come visit real soon!" and with that jets off! Bastion waves him off well less waves him off and more waves a little while a dust siloutte dissapears before him before his face drops a little "Damn thats a tough situation, can he find his dad.... could it be he is the son of Toko? Wait Toko had it in him to have a kid?" Bastion shakes his head at the thought "That sword is definately the one the other me gave him hmm interesting seems Tokos progeny has tje same potential as he did.... sigh i have fallen behind again havent it?" Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area